


let's keep this promise (always)

by hongpikachu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1, M/M, i tried to make it soft aaaaa, jinhwi, my first entry for this ficfest, my first fluff in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: jinyoung gets a nostalgic surprise





	let's keep this promise (always)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1. Prompt #7 - Always
> 
> i tried i really tried writing fluff i hope i did justice for this ><

_ “Close your eyes.” _

 

The familiar timbre of Daehwi’s voice never fails to put Jinyoung in a trance, moreso that he feels palms over his eyes as his steps stutter on the cold floor. He knows the dance practice room doesn’t really have anything to trip him with, yet he still hesitates.

 

_ Jinyoung hesitates on a lot of things. He recalls how he was scared out of his wits to take the black cap off his head on the first day of filming, so much more how he has a hard time reaching out or talking to anyone on the set minus the fleeting formal greetings, about how he hesitated on pursuing his dream and the program when all he had in the end were ranks that are so close yet so far to the top, about how he hesitated to be called the center of his own pack, glancing at his spot just in front of the elevated stage, next to him a line of guys in grey sweaters with more stage presence. _

 

When he was about to utter a single word, he feels a chest press against his back (and he tries not to smile at the thought of the younger tiptoeing slightly) and a reassuring “just trust me” on his ear. This time, Jinyoung hesitates to smile.

 

_ “Ah, your palms are sweaty.” _

 

The way Jinyoung utters those words causes Daehwi to soften more than he should have. It was still a mystery to the younger as to why he was drawn to Jinyoung, of all the 97 other guys during that eventful day. He stood on the platform and Jinyoung at the floor, they were both in different worlds, yet there was something about the quiet boy from the F Rank who always looks down that fascinated Daehwi. But maybe, after all the struggles they have been through, he now understands why.

 

_ The instructions were clear, he has to stand behind the line or else he wouldn’t be lifted by the platform. Daehwi never was scared of heights but his heart was racing at the current situation. Undeniably, there is a huge pressure on performing well after being chosen as the center (whether if it was by the other trainees or the producers of the show). He was told to look at the camera too, but his gaze more often than not falls on the line of trainees donned in gloomy grey sweaters, lining up on the floor as they too danced. Most especially lingering on their respective center. _

 

The steps Jinyoung takes as he follows the lead were indeed small, but Daehwi is confident that none of them would trip. He realizes that in all that he does, despite being shy to the public in general, Bae Jinyoung is donned with grace.

 

_ “It’s not that far, just trust me.” _

 

The older never really did imagine that he would be able to get this comfortable to Daehwi, much less being approached by someone as bright and popular as the talk of the town after the airing of the song they all practiced for two weeks.

 

_ He blinks in front of the petite center as he tries to process the sentences being said to him. He had his suspicions at first, but soon felt bad once he saw that Daehwi donned a smile so bright and genuine, soon dawning on him that the younger did take his time to visit where he is just to say hi and tell him he danced well. He opts to introduce himself and flash a smile he never realized he held back. _

 

He decides to place his palms over the one’s on his face, giving them a gentle squeeze as he walks with small steps. He has a lot of doubts about himself, but if there was one thing he was sure of is that he trusts Daehwi with all his heart. 

 

_ “It’s magical.” _

 

Jinyoung was greeted with the sight of their bedroom donned with streamers and fairy lights, all glowing like the fireflies on a summer night, the blank wall to the side was draped with white cloth and decorated with multitudes of polaroids. He turns to the younger at the side, now donning a shy grin, yet standing straight with a sense of pride as he takes in Jinyoung’s reaction.

 

_ He remembers the cheers of the crowd as his name gets called, he remembers the feeling of the soft cushioned seat that he took while he looks ahead, yet all he could remember next was clasping his hands together for Daehwi’s name to be called, and how the way the said boy fit perfectly in his arms as they embraced (if it was during or after the broadcast, he doesn’t recall and nor did he care).  _

 

Having to share his two years or so with Daehwi was indeed magical. It wasn’t the kind where everything was all smiles and smooth sailing, starting from how they seemed to be from different worlds being brought together by some magical force, but to experience the ups and downs while hand in hand was the greatest gift he could receive. Having to live and be in love with Daehwi is magical.

 

_ “You’ll keep your promise that we’d see each other on stage again, right?” _

 

The rumble on his shoulder catches him off-guard as he looks at Daehwi trying to speak while keeping his head bowed down. Soon enough, he could feel a drenched spot as a sniffle echoes around the room. He wants to tell Daehwi a lot of things he couldn’t manage to bring up for the past two years, yet the words rest heavy on his throat. He opts for a gesture, managing with rubbing slow circles on the small back as he finds the right things to say.

 

_ A sharp pain on his chest hits him one night when he chooses to stare into the dark nothingness of their dorm’s kitchen, clutching a glass of milk in one hand. Eighteen months have never felt so short as he watches the summer pass by to autumn and autumn quickly to winter. They have about a month left with each other; spending the rest of it for schedules and barely enough time to say their farewells. Dwelling deep in his thoughts, he only notices the other presence in the room when a hand was placed over his. Curious orbs catches his tear-stained cheeks and he panics at the realization that it’s too late to put up his walls. Nothing else was said, yet the eye contact became a more meaningful conversation to him than any word he’s verbalized. It was assurance that after this dream, there will be more beautiful dreams to look forward to. _

 

Daehwi smiles just like the sun and even in the cold winter night, on their last day together as Wanna One members, he feels like the sunshine during the spring when they found each other. Life hasn’t been quite kind to let them part without the scars, nor has it been forgiving to give them enough avenue and understanding to realize how they feel for each other, but it is indeed generous to give them the promise of seeing each other in the future. 

 

_ “Always.” _

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh im sorry if this is quite short and half-assed >< i tried to make it fluffy without the angst i hope it worked >< if you liked it please leave a kudos and if you wanna scream or have any violent reactions, the comments section is open! thank you for reading the fic up until here ^^


End file.
